the female Night Fury
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: this will probably be our only HTTYD fanfic unless we get more requests for different ones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Five years ago**_

 _ **AMBER'S POV**_

I was drifting across the open seas, as free as a dragon. I ran away from my home because I was going to be forced to marry a complete stranger who I had never even heard of.

I had left my Gaelic home waters months ago. I had no clue what waters I was in, but frankly I didn't care. I was free. I noticed an island about a nautical mile off my starboard bow and I changed my course and I was now heading for the island.

When I beached my boat, I hopped off it and I put a hand on my sword, ready for an ambush at the drop of a hat. I continued walking, and as I did, I kept on finding these old traps that were rusting away. I set all of them off with sticks so that way, no animals would get caught in them because I could tell that these traps were old, and forgotten about.

As I was going along, I found what looked like a really large black yak caught in one of these traps. I slowly approached it, while getting my sword out and ready incase this animal wasn't what I was thinking it was and was dangerous.

When I got to the beast, I saw that the fur was actually scales, and the tail was very long. As I looked at it, I realized it was a dragon, but not just any dragon, it was a NIGHT FURY! I ran for the nearest tree and I looked at the beast, but it remained still. I kept my sword at the ready just incase.

I went around it carefully, making my way to its head. When I got there, it was looking right back at me, but it still blinked! It was alive!

I saw that it's right foreleg was caught in the trap, but the dragon was so thin, that it wouldn't survive much longer in this trap. I ran back to my boat and grabbed a few large fish from below deck and I ran back to the poor thing and I set a fish down right in front of it.

It slowly lifted it's head and ate the fish. I smiled to myself, now knowing that it still had a chance to survive. I set the rest of the fish down and I went to its trapped leg and I grasped the thing and I pulled as hard as I could, the trap slowly opening, until it locked open and I got a good look at the dragon's injury.

It must have been caught in that horrid trap for days. All the scales and skin were gone and what was left, was the exposed muscle and I knew that by looking at it, the leg from the wound down, was infected, and I knew I had to amputate the leg in order for me to save the dragon's life.

I found a bunch of dragon root, and I burned that, waving the smoke into the dragon's nostrils, putting it to sleep for a while. I ran back to my ship and got my biggest axe I could find. I grabbed my other axe and went back to the dragon and quickly built a very hot fire.

While I waited for my biggest axe to get red hot, I took my pants off and I used that to cut the circulation off to the leg so I wouldn't have to worry as much about blood going everywhere. I tied it as tight as I possibly could and when I checked my axe, I saw that it was ready, so, I took the other axe and I covered my mouth and nose before bringing the axe down as hard and fast as I could, going clean through the leg. Before I could puke, I grabbed the red hot axe and pressed that against the wound, to cauterize it, to keep it from bleeding out. I kept the axe on for about thirty seconds, before taking it off and seeing that the whole wound was cauterized.

I dug a hole and kicked the severed foot into it before burying it and when I lowered my shirt, all I could smell was burned flesh, I puked in the bushes a few times before I went back to the poor dragon. I had to know if it was a boy or a girl, so after taking a quick peek, I saw that it was a girl.

I ran back to my ship and put a new pair of pants on before grabbing a basket of fish from my cargo hold and going back to the dragon who I had decided to call Grainne Mhaol, after the pirate queen of my home of Ireland. She was starting to wake up so I set the fish down and I got my sword out because I had no idea how she was going to react to this.

She groaned a lot and rolled around for a minute or two before slowly opening her eyes. I was trembling like a leaf and I was clutching my sword as tightly as I could. She looked at me and then her leg, before setting her head down and rolling her head to the side.

She wanted me to decide her fate.

I slowly lowered my sword and set it on the ground before offering her a nice big salmon. She sniffed it once before taking the fish. I smiled and I dropped my sword on the ground and I slowly put my hand out to her nose. She pushed her head into my nose and let out a little chirp.

After spending a few hours cutting down a tree and chopping it up to decent sized pieces for more fire wood for the night, I sat down on the stump exhausted. I noticed a small log off to the side, and after looking at it and Grainne Mhaol's leg, I got my knife out and started carving.

After carving for five hours, I set my knife down and looked at my work. I had just carved a dragon leg. I carefully put it to her leg stump and she flinched. "Sorry girl." I held it above her leg stump and saw that it was the right thickness.

I took my pants off her leg and I folded those up and set them aside.

I grabbed a cod fish out of the basket and I skewered it before putting it over the fire, to let it cook. She moved closer to me and put her head in my lap. I gently stroked her head a few times before I turned my fish to let the other side cook.

When I was done eating, I threw the bones into the ocean, and noticed a village about three kilometers away. I decided I would check it out in the morning. Maybe they could help me heal Grainne mhaol. But just incase the village had already seen me and was planning an attack on me while I was sleeping, I set up a few quick booby traps and I grabbed my blunderbuss and loaded it full with my own signature mixture of grapeshot, bits of iron, and nails.

I grabbed my bed roll and went back to her and laid it out and I quickly fell into a light sleep.


	2. new friends and offerings

**_AMBER'S POV_**

I woke up the next morning and saw Grainne mhol was awake. She had her head in the basket of fish. I got up and stretched a few times before I said "I'm gonna go up to that village I saw and see if they can help you okay girl. You just stay right here." she nodded in response and I smiled and grabbed my axe, my sword, and blunderbuss before I headed off to the village.

When I got to the village, I saw dragons everywhere, so I grabbed my axe and sword, and went running towards the nearest dragon, I let out a battle cry as I was running and I was about to bring the blades down on said beast until I suddenly got knocked to the ground. Before I could react, I had three people in top of me. One very fat one, and two skinny twigs.

I tried to reach for my axe, but a flaming sword inches from my face stopped me. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled as I tried pushing them off, but to no avail. "Not until you are disarmed." I looked up and saw a boy, about my age, holding the flaming sword. "I mean no harm to this village. I thought it was under attack."

"Guys get off her." He offered me a hand up, and I accepted it and said "Names Amber. Amber O'Malley. Granddaughter to legendary pirate queen Grace O'Malley." He responded "Names Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock the third. Son of Stoick the vast, chief of the hooligan tribe of Berk." I replied "So that's what this place is called. Listen, I need help. I have a wounded night fury in the woods not far from here and some help would be appreciated."

His eyes went wide and he said "Lead the way." I responded "You may want to bring some dragon healers with you. She isn't dangerous that I know of. I found her last night."

He ran into a house and came out on a night fury. Before I could say anything, he lifted me onto the dragon and took off into the sky. "Where is your camp?!" I looked around for a moment before spotting the mast of my frigate and said "Half a kilometer into the bush from that mast!" he steered the dragon towards where I was pointing and we landed in the clearing about a hundred feet away from Grainne Mhaol.

I hopped off the dragon and ran to Grainne Mhaol. "It's okay girl. He is here to help you." she still kept her teeth bared at the other dragon. "I found her caught in one of those horrid traps," I pointed to the trap "Her leg was broken and infected so I had to cut it off. I need help taking care of her because she can't walk on her own."

Hiccup was just standing there in amazement. "What's the big deal?" he responded "no one in the entire archipelago has ever seen another night fury." I brushed it off and said "help me get her back to your village please!" he thought for a moment before saying "I'll be right back." He then got on his dragon and took off, and came back a few minutes later with a long thing of fabric.

"Get your dragon in the net and get in with her!" I helped her in and gave Hiccup the thumbs up and we took off for the village. Grainne Mhaol seemed to be stressed out by the flight, but with a few loving strokes and a fresh salmon, she calmed down.

When we landed, we were immediately surrounded by the entire village and six men stepped forward to help her to the medical area.

I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder, and my fight instincts kicked in, so I grabbed my dagger and turned, only to stop inches away from a pregnant blonde. "Oh my Sirona, I am so sorry ma'am! It was just my instincts! I didn't hurt you did I!?" she waved a hand in the air and said "Forget about it, we are a Viking tribe. We fight daily, minus me in my current condition." she then pointed at her large belly.

I giggled and sheathed my dagger in the sleeve of my tunic and held out my hand and she shook it saying "Astrid. Astrid Freya Hofferson/Haddock, wife to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, chief of the hooligan tribe of berk and the legendary dragon master." I replied "Amber. Amber Mhol O'Malley, granddaughter of the legendary Pirate queen of Ireland. I am the future chieftain to the O'Malley tribe."

She nodded impressed and I added "I thought that Stoick the vast was the chief of Berk." the smile on her face disappeared and she said in a sad voice "he was killed three years ago." I gasped and said "I am so sorry! I should have never asked." she shook her head and said "No, it's fine. You didn't know." I quickly changed the subject before she had a sad mood swing. "Where are they taking my dragon?" "We just need to keep an eye on her while she heals and regains the weight she lost in the trap." I let out a sigh before she said "You don't need to be armed on this island. We have been at peace for ten years. There hasn't been a murder or violent crime here in forty years."

I let out a sigh of relief before saying "Is there a place where I could relax for a bit? My camp is over three kilometers away." she nodded and took my hand and led me to what she called the main hall. When we got in, I was handed a large horn of mead and a plate of food. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I haven't eaten since I ate that small salmon last night, and it was around mid-day now.

When we sat down, she was given a plate of food and a stein of water. As we sat and ate, we had some girl talk, like who we had crushes on growing up, tales of foes we faced off with, famous members of our families. "So my grandmother gave birth at sea to my father, Toby of the ships, only for the ship to be attacked the very next day after she had given birth. She set my father down in a bunch of furs and grabbed a musket and walked on deck wielding the musket and a truly foul mood. She shot the musket once, and the ball from the musket hit the captain of the other ship right in between the eyes, and she fired from the hip. The second she did that, the whole fight was over." Astrid started laughing and said "I don't doubt it. Also, what's a Musket?"

"You've never seen a musket?" she shook her head and I said as I stood up "I'll show you. Let's go to my ship." I helped her up and we walked outside before she whistled and a dragon landed in front of us. "This is Stormfly. She is a Natter." she rubbed the dragon's head a couple times before getting on her back. She gave me a hand up on to the dragon.

We took off and I pointed her to my frigate. When we landed on deck, I got off Stormfly and helped Astrid down before going into the captain's cabin and I came out with a few of my favorite weapons. I set them on the table and I picked up the first one and said "This is a matchlock pistol. It can shoot a lead ball this big," I then picked up the ammo for it and set it down "This is a matchlock musket. It is basically the same thing as the pistol except that the barrel on this is much longer and fires a bigger lead ball," I set it down and picked up my favourite one "And this bad boy, is a blunderbuss. It can fire a bunch of lead balls the size of grapes, or just about anything that's metal and fits down the barrel. One blast from this bad boy can clear a ship's deck in the blink of an eye."

I handed her the pistol and asked her "Wanna shoot it?" she nodded and handed it back to me and I smiled and set up a bag of old flour before loading the pistol and lighting the match. I handed the pistol to her and said "point this end at the flour bag and when you are ready, squeeze the trigger. Heads up, it's gonna be loud." she nodded and took aim before she shot and she jumped before she started laughing. I took the pistol back from her and helped her sit down. "I take it that was fun." she said through tears in her eyes "That was awesome!" I laughed before grabbing my blunderbuss and loading a bunch of nails and chain links in it before setting up three more old flour bags. "If you thought that was fun, watch what this can do." I then took aim before I let fly the blast and flour went everywhere.

She was giggled like crazy and when the smoke cleared I saw that all four flour bags were torn to shreds. "And that is why I always love my blunderbuss." she replied "What about the musket?" I use that for hunting. I can be twice as far away with a musket than with a bow and do more damage, getting a quicker kill."

"What about those cannons you were telling me about?" I laughed and brought the anchor up and said "in order to use those, we need to go out to sea." after sailing for a bit, we found an old wrecked ship. "This seems as good a target as any, I don't have a crew to fire all the cannons, but I can fire one myself."

I loaded the closest cannon and said "cover your ears. If you thought the other were loud, then this will blow you into next week." she covered her ears and I lit the fuse before covering my own and the cannon went off, blowing a huge hole in the side of the ship.

She was laughing like crazy and said "That is awesome!" I laughed and said "now imagine twenty four more of those all at once." an evil smile appeared on her face and we both laughed as I brought the ship around to head back for Berk. "You know how to steer a frigate Astrid?" "Yeah." I offered her the wheel and she took it and I said "I have to go close the cannon hatches. Last thing I need are rusty cannons."

When I finished up, I came back and took back the wheel just as we were coming to the port for Berk. I docked the boat and locked up all my weapons before climbing off.

I followed Astrid to Hiccup and I asked him "How's Grainne Mhaol? Is she okay?" he nodded and said "Had that leg not been amputated, it would have killed her. Right now, we are just feeding her some food to get some weight back on her. She is a strong dragon. She will pull through. I just can't believe that we finally found another Night Fury."

After talking for a while longer, I found out that Berk had a huge debt to be paid off "Let me pay it for you. My family is rich and powerful. You guys need my help. I can get you food, and protect you against fifteen Viking ships at once with my Frigate alone. It can sink any ship. All I need is a crew to help me work my ship and I can assure you that unless the enemy comes in with an armada of ships, they are going to Davy Jones before they get here." He thought about it and said "I'll need some time to think on this. Not only am I risking my safety, I'm risking all of Berks safety. I'm risking my wife and unborn child's safety." I put my hand up and said "Understood. All great leaders must take time to think on matters so delicate such as this and seek council not only from their peers, but the gods and goddesses as well. I know how you feel. I am a future chieftain myself." he nodded and said "Thank you… Listen, we could use some help taking care of this big boar we have running around the forest. It's scaring off all the deer and other animals we need to survive. If you kill the boar, that will greatly help the village in many ways."

I held out my hand and said "Consider it done by the end of the day." he was hesitant and said "you only have three hours of daylight left and none of us have been able to even get close enough to hit it with a bow." I smiled and said "I got special tools for that." with that, I walked off to my ship and got my 75 caliber musket along with my pistol and a few handfuls of ammo.

I set out and quickly found the boars tracks. I loaded my musket and lit the match and I cocked it, ready to shoot. I followed the tracks for about an hour before I spotted the boar getting a drink from the stream. I quickly crouched in some nearby bushes and aimed, waiting for the golden opportunity to shoot. After waiting for three or four minutes, the shot came and I fired. I hit the boar right in the chest. I knew I hit the lungs at least. The Boar started charging me and I jumped from the bushes with my pistol ready.

Just as I was about to shoot it again, it fell down dead. I slowly approached it with my pistol still ready in case I had to put one more round on it. It was in its final breaths, so I holstered my pistol after I put one end of the match out. I grabbed the boar and started dragging it to the village, reaching there just as my three hours was up. Hiccup walked up amazed that I got it.

"And that is how it is done boys." As the village gathered around, I chuckled and held my hand out and Hiccup shook it. "Watch out for the lead ball in the boar." He nodded and we drug it to the bush line and gutted it. I dug out the lead ball from the ribs and I slipped it into my pocket so I could melt it down later and make more ammo.

After we finished up with the Boar, we carried it to the butchers and we quickly cleaned our hands in the river and he said "You have done Berk a great favour. Now that the boar is gone, the other animals will come back soon and that will help us save money by not having to have nearly as much meat imported. I will greatly take this into account when I make the final decision on whether or not I will accept your offer."


	3. Setting Sail

2 months later

AMBER'S POV

I was relaxing on my ship The Bitter Ginger as I had given my crew a weekend long shore leave before we would begin to make the first of many runs to Ireland and back with Gold to help Pay off Berks Debt, when suddenly, a terrible terror flew in and landed on my lap. I took the message off its leg, and read it. "Raiders coming in from the north." I quickly Called for Grainne and she fired the distress signal, which I had taught my crew to recognize as the signal to get their asses on board ASAP.

Less than two minutes later, the anchor was out of the water, and the sail was at full. I handed the wheel to my quartermaster before I got out my spy glass and I spotted the raiding ship coming in fast and hot. "Lower our colours and fly the Parley!" we did that and I waited for a response. We got the okay to come aboard their ship, so, we reduced our speed and we stopped beside them and their captain waved me over.

I jumped from my ship, onto his, and he said "Where is your Captian?" I laughed and replied "Your looking at her." He roared with Laughter as did his crew. Mine simply stepped back and I replied "You are to turn your ship around, sail back to where you call home, and are not to return to the waters around this Island." He replied "Or else?..." I responded with "Or have your ship blown to splinters and return to your home on a piece of your ships wreckage."

He chuckled and wiped his eye and said "Lass, I would love to stay and talk for a bit before I flop you in the bed like a wench, but I need to get some plunder of me own in order to pay for my wenches."

I shrugged and said "Option two it is." I climbed aboard my ship and when my crew was on board, I gave the signal to let loose the port side cannons, and in a quick flash and a loud boom, their Ship met their doom. (Yes I know that rhymes)

we sailed back to berk and I told Hiccup what the other Captian said and he said "Consider this incident today, forgotten. Next time though, fire a warning shot and should they continue to approach and they aren't flying the flag for parley, then sink them."

I responded "Okay. Tomorrow morning at first light we will set sail. The cannons are loaded and ready to fire, the ship is being loaded with food, water, mead, blades, and other items needed on this voyage. If all goes according to plan, we should be back within 4 months. If we don't return by the 5th month, send a terrible terror. If Berk comes under seige, there is a secret room in my house that is full of guns, ammo, and powder keg bombs. Go into my bedroom and move the desk closest to the door. You'll see a trap door. Go through that, and you will see a ladder, go down that and you will emerge in the weapons room. The powder kegs have a five second fuse on them and they are full of nails, and broken chain links so, if it comes to having to use the paddy smacks as I call them, make sure all the people of berk a are at least 30 feet away to avoid the shrapnel. I actually do have to charge money for those though, because black powder is very expensive. For one keg of powder, it's about 100 gold coins at least. So if you have to use one, make sure it's a really bad situation." He nodded and said "Ok. If you should happen to see any dragon hunting ships out there, please feel free too loot them and set the dragons free and then sink their ship."

I nodded and said as I walked over to his map on the wall "The fastest route to my home is by going to the north 100 nautical miles, then west for 3,000 nautical miles. Is there any danger on that route?" he came over and pointed to a bunch of fog on the map and said "This is called break neck bog and is full of smoldering smoke breaths. They are small, and are obsessed with metal, they can pick up a mölnir like it's nothing. Also, about a hundred nautical miles to the east of break neck bog is an island that has an armor wing on it. The armor wing is a fire class dragon that welds metal to its body using its fire which is bright enough to blind you for up to an hour. He has a nasty temper and he can melt a sword if he wants to. So beware of both dragons." I nodded and said "Gotcha, anything else?" he nodded and said "You'll be going through a ship graveyard that's pretty creepy and makes dragons really nervous." I replied "Got it." He smirked and replied "also, a fair bit of pirates roam the northern waters. They disguise themselves as sailors in distress by making their Ship look as though it's run a ground. If you see them, get ready because they attack like hornets from all sides."

Now I laughed and he asked "Whats so funny?" I wiped my eyes and said "That's the same trick my grandmother uses for raiding ships." He chuckled and said "You worry me." I giggled and said "I'm Irish. It's in my nature to look like a tall horn of mead, but actually be like a hammer to the face." He chuckled and said "I think you'll be fine. Also, if you think your clan can spare it, we wouldn't mind one of those Man O' War's your always telling me about. It sounds like it's got a lot of fire power."

I giggled and said "I'll see what I can do." with that, I grabbed the bottle of mead off his desk and took a swig before passing it to him and I asked "So, have you ever thought of being a pirate?" he chuckled and said "When I was younger, but my dad said I should forget about that and focus on the duties of being a cheiftain." He then took a swig and passed it back to me.

"So, how is it that Berk racked up such a debt?" I took a swig and passed it back to him. He took a couple big gulps and said "We have had a lot of trouble with other tribes and between taking hostages, and sinking nearly half berks ships laden with berkian gold, we racked up a huge debt." He passed the bottle back to me and I said "When I get back, I could pay those tribes a visit and rescue the hostages." I then took a few gulps of mead. I saw that there was a few sips left and I passed it back to him and said "You can have the rest of that." He nodded and said "It's a shame that our brew master got taken hostage three weeks ago, and now, we are almost out of alcohol."

This caught my attention and I asked "Where is he held?" he turned to the map and pointed to a small island in the middle of the water and said "Here. They want lots of gold for him." I looked Hiccup in the eye and said "I'll have him home by morning." He scoffed and asked "Stakes?" I thought for a moment before saying "my crew and I are to have our own, special brew of mead and ale." He nodded and said "If you can't pull it off, I get your sawtooth cutlasses and blunderbuss." I held out my hand and said "Deal." we shook on it and I turned and walked to my ship before rousing the crew.

We had the sails unfurled and we were sailing in less than two minutes. I took the helm and I barked out "All hands on deck, full at the fore mast, and full at the main! Let's play some games!" the crew responded with a few stomps and they all shouted "Yeah!"

After sailing for three hours, we were withing broadside cannons range of the island. "full stop!" I handed the wheel to the quartermaster and said "When you hear me fire a shot, let loose the cannons. I then jumped into the water and swam to the island. I got ashore and I loaded my pistols and quickly figured out where the brew master was being held. I snuck in and took out five guards before picking the lock on the door. I quietly opened it and peeked in and saw my hostage. I walked in and untied him and said "let's go." we then snuck to the top of the building and I grabbed a rope that connected the top of the building, to the dock. I pulled a pistol and fired a shot at a guard before swinging to my ship. We fired several volleys of cannon balls before sailing back for berk.

When we got back, it was nearly morning and Hiccup was waiting at the docks. I pulled the ship in and said "got him!" we then climbed off after I said to my crew. "Get some rest. We set sail at mid day." I jumped and land in front of hiccup. He said with awe in his voice "A deal is a deal. When you return, you'll have your own special brews. I'll have him flavor the mead to an apple mead." I giggled and said "Thank you."

The brew master walked up and said "I will craft you and your crew mead and ale so fine, even the gods themselves would worship it. It's the least I can do after you saved my life." I kissed his cheek and said "hey, I can't let a guy who makes such good ale and mead be killed." He blushed and walked off.

Hiccup and I talked for a bit longer before snot lout came up. "hey Snot lout." hey Hiccup, and Heeelllllooo Amber." I giggled and said "hey big guy." He smiled and walked up to me and in one motion, I threw him to the ground, unsheathed a cutlass and held it inches from his face "You see how sharp this sword is? It can literally slice through yak bones like nothing. Now imagine the pain of cold, hard poison coated steel sawing through your manhood. I may have a nice body, but you need to learn that women have boundaries. Stop looking down the top of my tunic or trying to see up my skirt. If I catch you staring at my ass or my breasts one more time, I will un man you and make you eat your manhood and feed your balls to grainne. Are we clear?" he whimpered and nodded. I smiled, sheathed my cutlass, stood up and said "Good!" I then helped him up before giving him a kiss on the lips and pushing him into the water. He screamed and did climbed out and ran to what I assume was his house. Hiccup looked at me and asked "Was that really necessary?" I giggled and said "no, but I'm tired of him checking me out." He rolled his eyes and said "whatever."

I giggled and said "if you need me, I'll be on my ship getting some sleep before we sail." He nodded and walked off before I climbed on my ship and went to my cabin and saw Grainne was curled up on her rock, fast asleep. I carfully went over to her and took her artificial leg off. I set that beside her and I went to my hammock I hung in there and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up to a knock at my door. I quickly got up and put the top part of my tunic back on as I can't stand sleeping with it on, before answering the door, seeing it was my first mate, Björn. "Captain, it's midday, should we set sail?" I nodded as I buckled up my weapons belt "Yes." I then walked out and shouted "Come on laides! All hands on deck! Let's see movement! I want movement!" as I was shouting, I walked up the stairs, to the top deck where the wheel is. By the time I got to the wheel, all the crew was on deck in front of me. I jumped onto the rail and said as I unsheathed my sawtooth cutlasses " As you know, this is going to be a very long voyage. And a good Captian never makes a decision on their own choice. The Bitter Ginger is a Nation, and her citizens keep her a float. Therefore, we make a collective decision As One! This will be a dangerous journey! We will encounter pirates, dragon hunters, dangerous dragons. We will be at sea for two months before making landfall in Ireland. Those that are up to the voyage, stomp your foot, unsheathed your weapon and shout Aye!" everyone stomped, unsheathed their blades, thrusted them skyward and shouted Aye. "Those apposed, whimper and cry Nay!" nothing was heard except for a few coughs and a sneeze.

I smiled and said "It's decided! We set sail for the land of flowing booze and busty bar maidens! Full sails! Every last scrap of wind in our sails! To your stations! Move!" They all shouted Aye before running to their stations and we unfurled all the sail, but one of the guys got their leg caught in the ropes holding the sail in. I ran and grabbed the winch and I flipped the release and was up at the crows nest in a hearbeat. I ran to his side, pulled him back up, and freed his leg and asked "Are you okay mr. Boar?" he nodded and said "Yes captian. I'm sorry. I slipped and fell." I replied "It's okay, accidents happen."

I then climbed back down and went to my quartermaster and asked "Whats the mood of the crew?" she giggled and said "the crew is happy as of right now. So long as we don't run out of booze, and we take a few prizes along the way, we will be happy. I replied with a chuckle in my voice "Spoken like a true Welshman miss grout."

After almost four hours, the look out hollered out "Captian! We have a shipwrecked ship off the starboard bow requesting our assistance! Should we help them?" "What kind of ship!?" he replied a few moments later "Schooner By the rigging! She's flying strange colours captian!" I got my spy glass out and took a look and saw that it was flying Spanish flags. "all hands to your battle stations! Wait for my command to open fire! Get the guns ready and hide below the rails! You five, remain and land your regular posts!" I then brought the ship starboard and we sailed to the schooner.

"Ahoy!" I shouted over. "Ahoy!" They replied "Permission to come aboard!" Granted!" I jumped over and hung onto the rope and asked "What happened to you?" one of the crew replied in spanish, a language I didn't speak. I understood what he said, but I couldn't speak spanish. "Does any one on board speak english?" one guy walked up and said "A little bit." I nodded and said "okay. Are you willing to translate what I say into Spanish for your captian?" he nodded and replied "As best I can." "okay. What happened to your ship?" he told the captian and the captian responed. The translator replied "We got lost in heavy fog and we hit a rock." I nodded and asked "Whats your Cargo?" he replied "Mostly live dragons." upon hearing this, I swung back to my ship and shouted as I looked around for any other ships "Their dragon hunters! And the law of the sea clearly says no dragon hunting or trading! Men, what do we as vikings to dragon hunters and traders?" my crew stood up and shouted "DEATH TO THE HUNTERS AND TRADERS!" with that, I unholstered my blunderbuss loaded with grapeshot and I fired it before jumping with my crew onto the schooners deck, and we took the ship as ours in less than five minutes. I walked below deck, and saw three monstrous nightmares, a natter, a gronckle, and a change wing. I smashed the lock off each cage and opened the cargo hatch and the dragons flew off.

I walked back on deck and one of my crew said "Three crew members still alive. The rest are dead." I looked at the three and I said "to the railing!" my crew shouted in agreement and a few guys cringed but they all started chanting "Death, death death!" I went up to the first guy, punched him in the nuts, he dropped to the deck deck and his head went on the railing, I quickly drew my left sawtooth cutlass and cut his head off. I went to the other two and did the same thing. "Take any valuable or useful cargo! Then burn this tinderbox."

When we took everything I walked over to Grainne and asked "Would you do the honors girl?" she chirped in reply and went to the side of the ship and fired a plasma blast at a small bucket of monstrous nightmare gel, quickly sending the schooner up in flames as we sailed off. "Great job men! We freed many dragons and looted quite a bit of valubales, but for now, rejoice with Spanish wine! I then tossed one of the crew a bottle of wine before pulling out the crate of wine and I tossed each of my crew members a bottle of wine, saving a bottle for myself of course.

I went below decks with my bottle and said to my quartermaster. Drop anchor on that little island up ahead for the night. At first light, we continue our journey." she nodded and took the wheel before she went to the crews quarters with her wine. As I laid in my hammock, enjoying my wine, I heard the crew start singing and dancing some good shanties.

I smiled and got up and went down to the crews quarters and joined them in the shanties. We Danced and sang and drank for quite some time. When I stumbled back into my cabin, it was probably midnight.

I fell asleep in my hammock and when I woke up the next morning, my quartermaster was gently shaking me. I groaned and said "Oh…. I've got a head for ten." (Sailor slang for a bad hangover.) She giggled and helped me up and said "We have already set sail. We've been sailing for three hours. We have spotted several ships not flying viking or Spanish colours." I got my weapons belt on and grabbed my spy glass and I walked on deck and went to the bow and saw a British frigate coming right for us "All hands to battle stations! Get the guns out, load the chain shot in the cannons and get ready for battle!" I then ran to the wheel and went hard to port, our port side cannons ready to go. "Fire the Port side cannons!" all twenty five of my ports side cannons went off in rows of three. One row for each deck of cannons. (Intotal, The Bitter Ginger has fifty cannons. Twenty five per side plus four front chase cannons, and a dozen rear following cannons, so a grand total of 66 cannons.)

All the cannon shot hit the ship, some managed to take out one of the masts, greatly slowing the ship. "Reload!" They reloaded and when someone shouted "ready!" I shouted "Fire!" the second wave of cannons hit and crippled the ship as I saw the rudders break off. "Bring us in closer! We are taking her!"

Five minutes later, I jumped onto the British frigate and led my crew as we took the ship. I quickly fired off all 9 of my pistols (Yes, some pirates carried nine pistols. Your average pirate captian carried 4-6 pistols. Your average pirate crew had one or two pistols per person.) After fighting for a half hour, we had cleared the ships deck and we took the frigate as our own. "Captian, we searched the ship and found lots of gold." I followed him to the cargo hold and saw what had to be at least £1,000,000. "load it on ours. Take any thing of value." I then walked over to the crate of rum and I grabbed a bottle and bit the cork out and spat it across the room. I took a few swigs before handing it to one of my crew and said "You can finish it." I then got one one end of a gold chest as another crewman came over and got onto the opposite end.

By the end of the second week, we had made it to my home waters of Clew Bay. "Sailors! Be on the look out for low rocks and shipwrecked sailors!" I then climbed the main mast, took the viking flag down, and flew the Irish flag. When we made it to Rockfleet castle, I beached My frigate and shouted "Welcome to Ireland!" I jumped down and Grainne landed beside me and I scratched her chin for a few seconds before I walked to the main doors and I opened them and said "Grandma, Dad, I'm home!"


	4. a fun ride

AMBER'S POV

my crew was enjoying themselves at a local tavern, while I was aboard my ship, writing to Hiccup. 'Dear Hiccup, we made it to Ireland safely, with only minimal trouble. We freed about twenty or so dragons before sinking a ship and we are loading my ship and a Man O' War with treasure and cannons. My grandmother is fine with you having one of her Man O' War's. We will rest here for two weeks before we begin making our way back. I hope that all is well on Berk. I am excited to see your child for the first time. Congratulations by the way.

We are changing the cannons on the Man O' War from four pound cannons to sixteen pound cannons. That means instead of firing a four pound cannon ball, it will fire a sixteen pound cannon ball. They are much more devastating and are ideal for attacking fortresses. The four pound cannons will be in the cargo hold should you want to use them instead.

I will write to you next when we set sail.

Sincerely Amber.'

I folded the letter up and put it in an envelope and sealed it with a wax stamp bearing my clan crest. I tied it to a terrible terror and released it in the direction of berk.

I went for a walk to the pub and when I walked in, everyone turned to me and my boyfriend Scott said "Behold everyone, the princess of Pirates!" I walked up to him, sat in his lap and kissed him and said "Hey baby." He smiled, gave my ass a gentle squeeze and said "Hello my love." just then, a mug of ale was brought to the table and I grabbed it and took a drink. "I missed you while you were gone." I giggled and replied "I missed you too." just then, alex, the town drunk stumbled over and said in a drunken voice "What about me love?" I chuckled, and gave his chest a push and said "Yes I missed you too Hemsworth." He then stumbled off and I said to Scott "I have something you need to see." He nodded, and we got up. He put some gold coins on the table before we walked out.

When we got to my ship, I whistled and Grainne did a lap in the air around us before landing beside me. "Holy fuck! A night fury!" I quickly stepped between him and Grainne as he reached for his sword. "Don't worry. I saved her life." she then turned to the side, revealing her leg stump. "She was caught in an old rusty trap and was nearly dead. She was so weak when I found her, but she had enough strength to eat, so I amputated her infected leg and took care of her and got her back to a healthy weight. Now, I ride her." He had a shocked look on his face and he asked "Whats her name?" I replied "Grainne Mhol. Named after my grandmother." He nodded and asked "Can I pet her?" I nodded and took his hand in mine and I slowly brought it to her nose. "let her sniff you and let her decide if she trusts you."

She sniffed his hand before slowly leaning into it. He stroked her head a few times before I said "Wanna go for a ride?" I then gestured to her saddle. He nodded and we mounted her and I said "Okay girl, just a nice flight." I said knowing what happened when Hiccup flew toothless with Astrid as a passenger for the first time.

She spread her wings and we took off gracefully. I smiled and said "higher girl! To the clouds!" she chirred in Response before Scott said "Wait what?!" I let out a wild shout of fun while he tightened tightened his grip around my core.

When we were just below the clouds, I said "Open your eyes babe. The view is amazing." He slowly opened his eyes and looked around and said in a calm voice "I admit. This is a pretty amazing view." I smiled and said "I told you it would be fine."

We flew around until the sun started setting. We returned to my ship and we got off her. I pet her for a few minutes and fed her and when she laid down for the night, I turned to Scott and I took his hand in mine and said in a seductive voice as I pulled him to my room on the ship "Now I need to be fed and played with." He smiled, slapped me on my ass and said "Oh I'm gonna feed you a nice big sausage." I giggled and he scooped me up and carried me to my bed camber on board.

I opened the door to my room and he closed it behind him and he laid me on the bed and within seconds, both our tunics were on the floor. We got in a sixty-nine and went from there.


	5. gearing up for war

AMBER'S POV

I was sharpening my sawtooth cutlasses when I got a terror mail from hiccup. I took the letter off the dragons leg and it read 'Dear Amber, please send help. Berk is under seige and we have gone through all our weapons and we have lost half our dragons and we went through all the guns and ammo you left. We are holed up in the great hall.'

my eyes widened with fear and and I threw my captian quarters doors open and saw my dad and grandmother standing there. "We must assemble the Man 'O War's and sail for berk as soon as possible! They are under seige! All of my crews family live on berk! We must save them!" Grandma turned to face the dock and she shouted "Assemble the Man 'O War's, all of them! We sail to save an entire country!"

The air then filled with the shouting of "Aye!" followed by terrible terrors flying towards the ports for Man 'O War's. I hopped on Grainne and said "I'll go collect gun powder." They nodded to me and we took off.

When we got back, grandma said "You have the fastest dragon alive. Fly to drambuie Scotland and tell Captian Kidd to get his ship ready to sail. By the time you return, we should be ready to go." I nodded and we took off, flying as fast as possible.

After flying for a whole day over the Irish sea, we landed just outside of Drambuie. I led Grainne to the nearest stream where we both deeply drank water. I fed her a couple fish and chicken before I went to go find Kidd.

I went to the port and saw him. I walked up and said "Captian William James Kidd, one of the most famed and wanted pirates in the world." He looked at me and said "Captian Amber Mhol O'Malley, grand daughter to the Pirate Queen Grace O'Malley, still a mere girl of 17 years, yet just as feared a demon as her grandmother." we both smiled and hugged eachother and I said "It's good to see you Will." He chuckled am said "You too Ame."

We separated from the hug and he asked "What brings you to my waters?" "My family and I are setting sail to save an entire island under seige by heavily laden Spanish gallions full of Spanish gold, wine, brandy and other valubales. We are using our Man 'O War's. We could use all the help we can get. Will you help us?" he nodded and said "I'll meet you off the coast of Wales in two days. I'll be anchored flying Irish colours." I nodded and said "See you then."

I then got back on Grainne and we went to the beach and set up camp. I went out hunting and took out a few rabbits with my pistols. I gutted them and brought them back and we cooked them over a fire before we quickly ate them and went to sleep.

The next morning, we flew back and I took off Grainne's saddle and once she was on her rock, I took off her leg and fed her and she quickly fell asleep. I walked out of my cabin and said to grandma "Kidd's in. He will meet us off the coast of Wales in two days." she looked at me and smiled "Let me guess… you told him it was heavily laden Spanish gallons full of valubales?" I nodded and I heard dad and Scott come up behind us and dad said as he leaned against the wall "The Man 'O War's are ready to go. I have already sent terror mails to all of them, telling them to meet us just outside Clew Bay. All the ships are loaded, pistols are oiled and loaded, swords are clean and sharpened. We are ready to sail when you are." "We sail now."

With that, I walked below decks and roused the crew and we had the sails up and wind in them within one minute thirty seconds, a new record for them. When we got out of clew bay, I was greeted by our armada of 500 Man 'O War's each carrying approximately one hundred 16-pound cannons per side. I signaled them and they raised their sails and we were on our way.

Just as we reached the southern point of Ireland off the coast of county cork, I saw a very familiar frigate. I got out my spy glass and I took a closer look and saw on the back of it "Queen Anne's Revenge" "Blackbeard's ship." I flagged him and he waved me over. I quickly explained what was going on and he said he will help us. I smiled and went back to my ship and he sailed beside me.

Along the way, we met up with more pirates and they joined us in exchange for a crate of rum per ship. We gladly supplied and when I saw Kidd's ship, I pulled up along side him and he waved me over. "What do you think Kidd? We got enough firepower?" he chuckled and said "Come on child, I thought I taught you better than this. Remember, rule number one of saving a country. You can never have enough firepower." He then raised a Scottish flag and his armada of 100 Man 'O War's appeared from the fog and joined our ranks. I smiled and went back to my ship and we set course for berk.

This was going to be the fight of a lifetime. the Spanish royal navy versus the most notorious and feared pirates and armada in history. This was going to be good.


	6. the fight

AMBER'S POV

Time skip two months

I landed on the deck of my ship and I said as I took the wheel "Berk is straight ahead. Signal the armada to lower their sails to half speed and form a line alongside us." Kidd, grandma, Scott, dad, and all the other Captians turned to me for the command. "Kidd, Blackbeard, take either side of The Bitter Ginger. All ships, hide in the fog, wait for the sound of my blunderbuss to reign mortars down on the enemy ships!" They all nodded and returned to their ships.

I got on Grainne after throwing on my darkest cloak to help me hide in the night with Grainne. I mounted her and we flew in between the enemy ships. We used the dragon entrance to enter the great hall. I ran to find hiccup amongst the crowd of people and dragons. When I found him, we shared a quick hug and I asked "Where's Astrid and the baby?" he replied "We got separated in the chaos. I last saw her enter the store house on the other side of the village with the baby. I know she is alive. I can feel it in my heart." I put a hand on his shoulder and said "Trust me. We will take back berk. My grandmother rides a skrill. That's right. a skrill. My dad rides a red death for fucksake."

Hiccup had a look of shock on his face and he was left speechless. I jumped onto a table and shouted "It's time to take back berk!" one person in the crowd shouted back "Have you seen the size of the enemy fleet?! We step one foot outside and we are dead!" I rolled my eyes and shouted "When I first came to Berk, I saw vikings who spat in the face of death for fun! Now I see a bunch of ship rats scampering at the slime st of rays of light. I see crying, whimpering babies who just over filled their diapers with shit! For every enemy cannonball on an enemy ship, I have ten. For every soldier the enemy has, I have 100. For every ship the enemy has, I have 10. We vastly outnumber the enemy! Prove to me that you aren't cowards! Take Back Berk!" with that I ran outside and fired my blunderbuss into the air before running back into the great hall shouting "Take cover and brace for explosions!"

After the armada reined mortars down on the pier for ten minutes, all went silent. I carefully stuck my head out the doors and saw the pier was destroyed. Hiccup looked at me and asked "Was that much mortar fire neccesary?" I smiled at him and said "You can never have enough. Besides. Look at what's coming from the fog. That's my armada of Man 'O War's." He looked and shouted "Until Valhalla!" he then unsheathed his flaming sword and went running towards the store house.

I quickly followed and soon, I was running by his side. I grabbed my blunderbuss and as we rounded the corner, we came face to face with Spanish naval soldiers. I quickly unleashed the blunderbuss on them and they went sprawling. When we got to the store house, there were almost a dozen soldiers around it and one was trying to kick in he door. "Hiccup, you any good with my pistols?" he nodded and I handed him five. "Five pistols, five shots." He nodded and I aimed at one of them and fired. We did this until we were out of ammo. I unsheathed my sawtooth cutlasses and started clashing blades with the soldiers. I pulled back with one of my cutlasses and stabbed him in the gut. He locked up and I threw him to the ground. I saw a huge lock on the door and I shouted as I reloaded one of my pistols "Astrid! It's Amber and Hiccup! Get away from the door!" I heard some scuffing around before I shot the lock off. I kicked the door open and I entered with my swords at the ready.

Out of nowhere an axe clashed with my cutlasses I had in an X formation. I smiled and said "Attack first, ask later. Astrid Freya Hofferson/Haddock." she came around the corner with the baby in her other arm. Hiccup quickly ran past me and scooped her up and they caught eachother in a kiss.

I quickly left and I ran to where the pier used to be and whistled. Grainne came and I got on her and we took to the air. I flew out to the armada where they were currently engaged against a legendary ship. They are essentially a fortress ship. Only the bravest of brave and craziest captains dared take them on. Grainne and I quickly got above the clouds where I was greeted by Grandma on her skrill Thor, Blackbeard on his titan wing monstrous nightmare Anne , Scott on his thundering quaken frigg, and dad on his red death White Lightning.

"On my count, we drop below the clouds and we reign hell down on those fuckers!" everyone nodded and Grainne and I went into a nose dive, quickly followed by everyone else. When we got within range, I shouted "Empty your power Dragons!" with that, every one of us started firing at the ship.

Blackbeard patted Anne on the neck and she went up in flames and he we quickly ignited the sails, so they became dead in the water. We quickly boarded the ship as the armada joined us. I jumped off Grainne and landed on the deck where I began fighting alongside my family. Astrid landed beside me and said "Impressive fleet, Amber." I replied as we continued fighting "Thanks." she asked "Where have you been?" "Oh you know… just spending time with grandma." I then pointed up as she flew overhead on her skrill. "That's your grandmother?!" I ran both my blades through my opponent, hoisted him above my head with my cutlasses still in him and I cut him in half, his blood and guts spilling all over me before I replied "now you know where I get my craziness from."

Astrid and I then ran over to Blackbeard who was surrounded and I tossed Astrid a blunderbuss and we took aim and quickly thinned his crowd. I helped him finish his current enemies. "Astrid, meet the most feared pirate on earth, Captian William Teach, A.K.A. Blackbeard." He quickly shook her hand before we continued in this bloody battle to the death. I found some grenados and I lit them and threw them near a powder keg. I ran and got to cover as the keg exploded. I could see at least fifty kegs of powder directly below me, so I shouted in English so only my crew and allies could understand me "Clear the deck!" I then lit four grenados and threw them through the floor grates, all of them landing around the powder kegs, before running and jumping off the side of the ship, landing on Grainne's back.

"Miss me girl?" I said as we flew off as the kegs all exploded at once. She chirped in response before we landed back on solid ground and I ran into the village and I saw a very large brute behind hiccup, so I brought my blunderbuss up, shouted "Duck!" before unleashing my signature load of nails, broken chain links, and metal bits at him. The brute went flying and Hiccup quickly said "Thanks." Before he ran upto us as Kidd, Blackbeard, dad, and grandma lined up beside us.

I looked into the mist and I could see seven more fortress ships emerging from the fog, all flying Spanish colours. "Everyone, To the Man O' Wars! Take to the air messangers. Tell the fleet to dissappear into the fog, make it look like you are fleeing. Once they are close to land, re emerge from the fog and light up the ships!" I turned to Hiccup and said "Hiccup, get everyone to the forest and tell them to climb into the trees for added protection. Astrid, make sure all the dragons get there aswell. Kidd, go take command of the armada. Blackbeard, round up those who ride monstrous nightmares and get as much monstrous nightmare gel as you can to the remaining catapults. dad, grandma, come with me, we are going to stir up some fucking shit." I then grabbed a Spanish officer who had surrendered and I said to him in Spanish "Don't even think about escaping." I then put him on Grainne back and I got on and I threw my black cloak off and we flew out to the fortress ship that was leading the others and I made the signal for parley. They waved me over and I landed and I took the offer off Grainne and I shouted "Who aboard speaks english?"

A private stepped forward and said "I do." I smiled and the commodore walked up and we shook hands before I said "You are to turn this fleet around and return to Spain in peace and never bother berk ever again." I nodded to the private who translated it for me. Then the captian responded, the private said "Or else?" "Or face an entire island full of angry vikings." He translated and the commodore chuckled before I said "I return your officer as a sign of peace." I nodded and he translated. "he says that returning a few of our officers doesn't clear your hands of the blood you spilt today. There will be war."

With that statement made, I turned back to grainne and I got on her before I quickly patted her neck and she fired a plasma blast which killed the commodore, the officer we just returned, and the private who acted as a translator.

We quickly flew back to berk where I told Hiccup that war was immenent. "Hiccup, even though I have nearly a thousand ships out there, they have a lot of fortress ships which are damn near impossible to defeat. We are going to need disciplined, precise attacks on each ship to cripple it." Hiccup responded "First we scatter them, make them less bunched up, then take out the sails, make them dead in the water. Then we board them one by one." I smiled and said "Good thinking. I will send word out to the armada and tell them to break ranks and scatter in groups of ten to twenty. Meanwhile, get the speed stingers into the village and have them hide in burnt houses, make it look like we abandoned the village all together. When the enemy goes in, the speed stingers attack and paralyze them. As the speed stingers are positioned, all the dragons who have very hot fire and long bursts of fire, take to the sky with me and we hide in the clouds, we get directly over their heads and drop down and we burn the sails, effectively making them sitting ducks."

Hiccup smiled and said "And when you burn the sails, we can board them, and end the threat one ship at a time. If we scatter them, they run a greater risk of a cross fire and are more likely to take out their own." I smiled and said "Now your thinking like a pirate."

He smiled before we ran off to put our plan into action once Blackbeard and a bunch of others finished collecting the monstrous nightmare gel, we gathered up a bunch of dragons and we used the clouds as cover as we flew towards the fortress ships. We waited until they were scattered before I shouted "NOW!"

Then we all dropped from the clouds, over a thousand of us, all plummeting down as we prepared to burn the sails. We came upto the first set of ships and we started firing. After we passed, I looked back and to my horror, the sails were perfectly fine. "Dragon proof sails! Retreat! Fall back!" we then turned around and began taking evasive action as our ranks were quickly being thinned by cannon balls, bullets, and other shrapnel.

When we got back, 600 of us returned when 1000 of us left, I found hiccup and I said "Their sails are dragon proof! What do we do now? We have just over half the riders we left with!" He paused and thought for a moment before he said "Bring your armada to land, have them fight us on unfamiliar turf." I replied "How am I supposed to bring over 5,000 men on this island when the pier is gone?!" he replied, "The far side of berk has a fishing pier that small boats and ships use. If we can set up a big enough distraction, we should be able to get your ships around the back and you should be able to attack with us just as the speed stingers attack."

I thought about it for a moment before saying as I turned towards the catapults, "Those legendary ships don't have mortars on them, and if I remember correctly, the decks are still made of wood. Do you still have a bunch of boulders for the catapults?" he nodded and said "Yeah, why?" I turned and said "I still have roughly 400 Man O' Wars in my armada along with several dozen frigates, and brigs, if my frigates and brigs can distract them until night fall, you, the dragon riders, the A team, and any other still able bodied riders and I fly to break neck bog, steal a bunch of metal from the smoldering more breaths, lead them to the armada with metal sails, and as they produce their smoke, my armada uses that as cover to go to the far side of berk and we land here, and we set up cannons on the hill tops and we fire on the village after the speed stingers make their escape."

Hiccup put one hand on his head and said "Wait, back it up a bit there. Your saying that you want me to DESTROY the village In which my tribe his lived for over thirty generations?!" I replied "No. Only the area by the pier. And if you want to look at it this way, you told me the pier was gonna have to be torn down soon any way, this will just help speed up the process and make it look fucking badass. Besides we wouldn't be using monstrous nightmare gel, it would just be regular boulders." He sighed and asked "So let's say that for some weird reason, I decide to play along with this suicide plan. Your crew makes an unseen approach behind berk, and we get your cannons in position. If the pier is destroyed, how are the enemies supposed to make landfall here? And also, how are you able to contain the destruction to only the pier?" "The legendary ships have gang planks so long, they'll be able to use that to reach the shore, and that's the only way they could do it, it's either that, or attempt to scale the cliffs around berk, but now that we are free from the hall, you can cover the cliff tops with dragons. As for containing the destruction, I'm sure I can talk my grandmother into sparing some extra coins to rebuild the pier and fix any other damages we cause."

He sighed, looked over at Astrid and asked "what do you think of this absolutely suicidal plan?" actually, it sounds like it could work. Let's face it hiccup, we have seen what her ships can do. We know her crews are fast and accurate, I mean, she and her armada accomplished something in just thirty minutes, that we haven't been able to do in two whole months. Besides, even though we have lost a fair bit of dragons, Amber family has a red death, now I know you and the red death have a bad past, but this one only fights for good."

Hiccup sighed and asked "And your 100% sure about using smoldering smoke breaths as a distraction?" "Well, the materials in the sails of the dragon proof sails, is gronckle iron right?" "yeah." "then we use the smoldering smoke breaths."

Hiccup was about to say something when dad and his red death White Lightning landed beside us, with Scott sitting behind him. He got off white lightning and Scott came off with him, holding his bleeding right arm. I ran over and asked "What happened?!" dad replied "He got shot down. Frigg is dead. He took a cannonball to the head. Scott got hit by scattershot." Hiccup said "Let's get him to the healers." Scott replied "No. Just patch me up, I can still fight. They killed my dragon. I'm not letting them get away with this."

After hiccup explained my plan to dad and Scott dad said "I like it." Hiccup replied "That's definately your kid." dad chuckled and asked "So when do we leave?" I replied right now. Astrid, get about 30 riders, and we'll meet you at breakneck bog." I gave Scott a kiss and went to leave, but he was already on Grainne and smiled at me and said "You really thought I was just going to let you leave alone babe?" I smiled got on Grainne kissed him again, before we took off for breakneck bog.

While we flew, hiccup pulled up along side us and asked "Scott, are you sure your okay man? Your bleeding alot." I looked back at him, and his face was starting to go pale. "Shit! Babe, I'm taking you back to berk, I don't care what you say, your losing too much blood too fast!" I then grabbed a handkerchief out of my saddle bag and I tied that ands tight and as I could and around his arm and said "Hiccup, you need to be there with Astrid! I'm taking Scott back to berk. While your gone, I'll set up a few more bombs and other surprises!" Scott replied in and around shakey voice "I'm fine babe… I'm just sore." I replied "No your not. Don't argue with me, just stay awake and don't bleed out on me!"

With that, I turned Grainne around and flew back to berk. When we got back, I took him off grainne and he was very weak from blood loss. Amazingly, he was still awake, so I knew I needed to stop the bleeding, so to took a good look at his wound. I could see the fragment in his arm. It wasn't resting against, or plugging any arteries so I said "Babe, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to pull that fragment out of your arm and catering your wound." He just nodded to me. I gave him a stick to bite on, took the tweezers from my bag, along with a small iron rod, and I had grain heat up the iron rod until it was glowing orange-red. I quickly pulled out the fragment and I pressed the hot metal against the wound, catering it, stopping the bleeding.

Scott spat the stick out, and screamed in pain before I dropped the rod when I knew I had cauterized it all and I held him as the pain began to fade off. I helped him up, got on Grainne and headed for our one legendary ship we use as a portable hospital.

When we got there, I passed him to a doctor who began to do his thing. I got back on grainne, and I flew to my frigate, and I took the wheel and said to the messangers "We need to wait for the smoldering smoke breaths! ETA 2 hours!"

After we purposely created enough of a distraction for the remaining Man O' Wars to unload behind berk, I knew it was time to say good bye to my frigate. I turned her straight at the enemy and ordered for full sail and to tie off the ropes and abandon ship. Once my crew was clear, I lit the fuse for the powder kegs and I got on grainne, circled high above the air, as the smoldering smoke breaths flew off, my beloved Bitter Ginger went out with a great explosion and actually sunk one of the legendary ships. We then dove down from the clouds, fired a few shots at them with dragons, made sure they saw us, before we led them to berk.

I got off Grainne and I ordered "Load the cannons!" when the cannons were loaded, I ordered "Hold fire until I give the order!" I was about to call for open fire, when to my shock, I saw a white flag be risen as the signal for parley. Hiccup along with my Captians turned to me for the order "We see what they want."

We then mounted and met them on the shores. I got off and said "I am the leader of the armada, Amber Mhol O'Malley. Myself and Hiccup Horendous Haddock, chief of Berk, will speak to your commanders." the two commanders walked up with a translator and we all shook hands before the older commander spoke first the translator said "He wishes to congratulate both your armada and the people of Berk for putting up such a fight, but, we all know you are low on ammunition, and medical supplies. We are willing to make make a deal so no more blood is spilled." Hiccup replied "What kind of deal?" the younger commander replied and the translator spoke "in exchange for the armada's surrender, we will restock your medical supplies." Hiccup and I looked at each other and d we couldn't help but laugh.

When we finished laughing I said "Counter offer. In exchange for restocked medical supplies, you must return to spain, but before we let you leve, your commanders must cross this battlefield, present themselves before this army, and beg forgiveness for murder, and pillaging in the most horrific manner. If they do that, then all will be forgiven and you may safely return home."

When I finished the two commanders looked at each other before one spoke to the translator who said "They need time to think on this. May we meet again in one day?" Hiccup and I looked at each other before we both nodded and and we all walked off to our bases.

"Hiccup, get all able bodies guns and ammo and teach them to shoot. I'll go to the store house where Astrid was holed up and get the food." He replied "How about you teach the people how to shoot and I got to the store house. Your better with guns and I know what food is what."

I gathered the remaining villagers and equipped them with arms. I gave them the basic weapons safety course. I then said "We attack them at night fall." as I walked up to Hiccup and he nodded to me. " we need to feed all dragons so they have all their shots ready. First we hit them with the zipplebacks, then gronckles then the rest of us go in and blow them to bits."

I nodded at his plan and said "I have a new kind of bomb that I want to test out. It's like oil but much thicker like syrup mixed with all kinds of metal shrapnel. Under the cover of night, you and I plant them near the powder charges and when they go to take up arms, we set off the bombs, and if I have mixed the fuel properly, the flaming liquid will stick to whatever it hits." Hiccup let out an evil smile and said "perfect."

After we planted the bomb kegs amongst barrels of gunpowder, I took a few jars of homemade alcohol that was very flammable and it was horrible tasting, so it was just taking up space, and we plan to that around the kegs along with me dropping a bunch more metal shrapnel into the kegs. I grabbed some chunks of cold hard tar, mixed that in, along with some monstrous night mare gel, and a few handfuls of gun powder, mixed it all together and planted four of those on the hulls of each remaining legendary ship.

I quickly threw my hair into a war braid before I checked in on Scott "How are you feeling babe?" he chuckled and replied "Well you pulled a chunk of metal out of my arm with a pair of tweezers you cleaned with moonshine, then pressed a glowing hot metal rod against the wound, and cooked my skin, but I could be worse." I giggled kissed him and said "Big baby." He chuckled and said "Whatever princess of pirates." I giggled again and said "We are attacking them tonight. They called for a parley this evening, but after the meeting, our scouts told us that they were preparing to attack us at day break so we are striking first." He replied "I can still fight. I can command the fighters on this ship as they work the cannons." I replied "Only if you see Grainne's distress signal." He nodded and said "I'll be watching."

I d returned to Hiccup and I said "Are we ready to attack?" he looked at me and said "let's hit them with cannons first. Then the dragons." I nodded and walked up to the cannons and as the cannon crews took to their stations, I drew my sawtooth cutlass and said "Fire!" with that, over three hundred 16 pounder cannons began firing, the boom from the guns was deafening, the blast wave was like a hammer to the face times a hundred, and the powder bombs began to explode, scattering bodies, tents, and wood.

"give them the grape shot!" grape shot is a bunch of pellets in a burlap bag, it acts like a shotgun blast, quickly spreading over a wide area, causing massive damage. "Fire!" They opened fire again before I mounted grainne and led the dragon attacks. We did three passes before grain took a bullet through the wing. She let out a shriek of pain before we crash landed in a clearing, not far from the battle.

I was thrown from the saddle, but I quickly got up, and found her. No bones were broken, but through the mesh on her right wing was a bullet hole. "It's gonna be okay girl. It's just a flesh wound. You stay here and rest." she nodded in response before I went running into battle. I found hiccup fighting beside Astrid.

I joined them and I was grabbed by one soldier who held me by both arms, so I bit his throat as hard as I could and he let out a blood curlling scream of pain before ripping it out and spitting out the chunk of throat. When he dropped to the ground, everyone around me froze in fear as his blood dripped from my mouth. I ran at the nearest soldier and ran him through, before we continued fighting.

After three hours of solid combat, we began to push them back to their ships. Once they had their sails up, and were fleeing, I took aim at the center barrel, and fired, the first barrel exploding, triggered a chain reaction of explosions, punching giant holes in their hulls, as they began taking on water, and started sinking. When we saw the last ship dissappear into the depths of the ocean, the whole village erupted in cheers, shouts of joy, gunshots being fired randomly, and singing.


	7. Aftermath

I ran to where I left grainne and I found her right where I left her. I pet her for a few moments before I said "Let's take a look at your wing." I looked at it and said "Sorry about this girl, but I'm gonna have to stitch it myself after I get rid of the scabs." she pulled her wing away from me and hissed at me and bared her teeth. I put my hands on my hips and asked "Do you want to not be able to fly anymore?" she just looked away from me. "If you let me do this and not fight me or make a huge fuss, once I'm done, I'll take you to a nice big patch of dragon nip and I'll make you your favourite. Smoked Salmon and chicken glazed with honey. She still didn't look at me. She just slowly stretched out her wing. I easily got rid of the scabs and I began stitching it shut with a needle and thread from her saddle bag.

As I was stitching her wing, hiccup walked up and asked "What happened to her" "she took a bullet through the mesh of her wing. I know the dragon healers already are slammed and I don't want to trouble them with such a small injury that can easily be treated by the rider." I then finished stitching her wing, and I tied it and cut the thread I turned to Hiccup and he said "We can't thank you enough for what you did for us. One more day, and we would have run out of water. I have a personal medical team ready to treat any injuries you or your crew have." "No. I have a hospital ship with more than enough room for my wounded soldiers with medical supplies to spare. Take care of your people. I can handle mine."

He nodded and grabbed his side and winced. I got concerned and asked "What happened?" he said "I've already had it checked out. The healer figures I took a dagger to the side." "Let me take a look." He nodded and lifted his tunic and what I saw wasn't a stab wound or a slash. The wound wasn't a line. It was a circular hole, one that can only be made by a bullet. "Hiccup, you definitely weren't stabbed or cut or slashed. You got shot."

He seethed and said "Lucky me." "Hiccup, I can get that bullet out of you, but we must get you to my medical ship. Grainne can't fly. Is toothless okay?" he nodded and called for him. He ran up through the bushes and we got on and I quickly turned to grain and I said "I'm sorry girl, but I promise you when I get back, I will make you smoked salmon, chicken glazed with honey, and a good belly rub with dragon nip after you eat." she chirped and I steered toothless as hiccup did the gear shifting. When we got to the legendary ship, I said as I held hiccup under my arm "Get my personal surgeon! He is needed for someone more important than myself." I began heading to my quarters where my surgeon would meet us.

"Amber, am I gonna die?" "No. You'll live. With the gods as my witnesses you will live." just then the surgeon walked in and I said "He has a bullet in his side. Give him the finest pain medication on board and treat him as though he were your child and you had to save their lives." He nodded and said "You have my word."

With that, I got on toothless and we managed to make it back to land where I found Astrid calling for hiccup. "Astrid, you see my legendary ship out there, it is a hospital. Hiccup got shot in the side. He is in my Captains quarters with my personal surgeon. He will be just fine." she nodded, got on toothless and took off like a bullet for the legendary ship.

I went to where grainne was, and found her and I led her to the nearest big patch of dragon nip where she immediately began rolling in it as I cooked dinner. I whistled when it was done and she happily happily ate it before rolling onto her back and looking at me. I giggled and got a couple handfuls of dragon nip and said "as promised girl." I then began giving her a belly rub and she was always moaning and groaning, loving every second of it.

After she had her play time, she let out a yawn and I led her over to where a few other dragons were sleeping and she curled up with them.

I then began walking through the remains of the village, buildings were burnt, body parts were everywhere, the air was thick with smoke, the smell of gunpowder, blood, guts, death, and rotting flesh. Snotlout came up to me with a bucket of water and said "Here, at the very least, take a drink of water, and wash some of the blood off your mouth." I nodded and took a drink and wiped my mouth "Thank you snotlout." "No problem." He then walked off.

Blackbeard walked up with Kidd and grandma and said "Damn… I know I've caused a lot of damage, but… fuck. You take the cake for this." "This isn't something I'm proud of Thatch." "Amber, it is impossible to wage war without having to pay the price sooner or later. Let's face it; most of the battles we have fought, we're on the sea where we don't have to look at the damage for very long." Grandma piped up and said "Dear, what he is trying to tell you is that you have run away from the damage you have caused. We all know that what we do will catch up with us somehow. This is how it's catching up with you."

Kidd said "I don't know if this helps or not, but we need to get ready for another attack. Let's face it. Spain is gonna come looking for its armada, wondering why the fuck they haven't been sending letters. If anything, they managed to get one last letter out, saying that they need backup just before we sink them."

I said "I may not have started this war, but by gods, if I don't finish it, then forevermark me a coward. For now, start using the diving bells. Go through the wreckage of the ships and pull up the cannons and cannonballs. We will melt them down to make new cannons and cannonballs. We all know the formula for gunpowder, start making it. Everyone else, start scavenging medical supplies and start unloading medical supplies we brought and have to spare. I don't want to see one member of my armada sitting still for no reason."

With that, I began moving dead bodies and limbs to large fires. The body count was so high, it would be impossible for a proper funeral to be held for them without months of rotting away as they waited so all we could do was burn them.

The smell was horrible. I'll never forget it as long as I live. Some of the bodies we found were still alive, but their wounds were too great. They wouldn't survive, so I had to put them out of their misery. I won't ever forget the life leaving their eyes as I pushed my dagger into the base of their skulls, killing them instantly. The look on their faces will haunt me forever as I listened to the air final words through blood in their mouths before the light in their eyes faded away.

Eventually, I stopped and said "I can't do it any more!" Blackbeard Walked up and asked "Can't do what any more?" "Kill wounded soldiers. I can't do it anymore! It's one thing when I'm being attacked, but to do it in cold blood as they lay there slowly and painfully dying, I can't do it anymore!"

I then did something I haven't done in years. I began to cry my eyes out. I always made sure that when in the presence of my crew, to put on a very tough display to show as though I feel no pain, but this was too much.

Blackbeard sighed and said "I know the feeling. Your grandma knows it and so does your dad. Every true pirate knows the feeling. Let me tell you something though, there are only two things you can do with that feeling. You can one, let it destroy who you are and spend the rest of your life miserable, or you can remember this feeling and do everything in your power to keep from feeling feeling it ever again. It's not easy to get past it, but it is possible. Sit and take take a break for a bit. Do you want me to give the orders for the night while you try and get some rest?"

I sniffed a and nodded and he then told me something that I never thought the great Blackbeard would ever say or do. He leaned in close, kissed my cheek and said "the first time I felt that feeling, I had just put my own mummy out of of her suffering. Her arm was missing and bleeding everywhere. Her final words to me were 'I love you Edward.' that is my true name. Edward. Ed is just short for Edward." He then let a few tears roll down his cheek.

I looked up at him in shock. This demon of a man, whose name sent haunting chills down the spines of everyone who heard or spoke his name, a man so evil that when he was decapitated, the devil himself spat him back to to the world of the living, his decapitated body swam around his ship three times before climbing back abound and re attaching his own head; showed love and sorrow.

I got up and walked over to snotlout and asked "Can you give me mea ride out to my hospital ship please?" he nodded and said "Sure hop on." as we were flying, he asked "What's wrong?" "I've got innocent blood on my hands that won't come off." "I've know how you feel. We have all had to kill innocents before to do the humane thing of ending their pain instead of letting them slowly slowly and painfully die." "That was the first time I've ever killed killed in cold blood. I killed your friends, your family. You should hate me." "Amber, I've had to do the exact same thing as you. I've had to kill my own friends and family because of horrible injuries. I don't hate you. You were doing the merciful thing. You ended their suffering."

I replied "I know, and I keep trying to tell myself that, but my mind won't accept that." "Just keep trying. Eventually your mind will listen." I nodded and said "Thank you snotlout." He nodded and said "Not a problem amber."

We landed on the deck and he said "anything you want me to do while you rest?" I replied "Yes. Search the forest with several others, look for any Spaniards who ran from the fight and are hiding. Make them clean up the bodies, show them what they caused. Don't listen to any excuses they come up with. If they are of a high rank such as as captain, or commander, keep them alive for me. I have plans." He nodded and said "Will do."

I knocked on my Captains quarters doors and I got a reply from Astrid "Come in." I walked in and I saw hiccup in bed with and bandage around his midsection, and he was clearly heavily medicated. "How do you feel?" he replied "I don't feel anything." I poked him in the side he wasn't shot shot and he started laughing.

Astrid turned to me and said "Meet Ragnar Odin Haddock." I smiled and said "Congratulations." They both smiled and Astrid said "We both have something very important we want to ask you to do for Ragnar." I replied "What is it?" They looked at each other and looked at me and Hiccup said "as of this moment, you are part of this village, this island, and the people who live here, but you are also family family to us, which is why astrid and I are asking if you would be his godmother?" I smiled and happily said "Yes."

But tell moment was interrupted interrupted by shouts on the deck. I got up and walked walked out and closed the door behind me. "What in the name of Davy Jones locker s going on?!" The crowd stepped aside as I came through. When I got to the center of the crowd, I saw four commanders there on their knees, snotlout behind them with his axe, a few cuts on him, but nothing major. "We searched the forests as you asked, and we found four commanders along with a few privates." "where are the privates?" "they attacked us, we reacted in self defense, they are dead. We kept these ones alive for you." I kneeled down and asked "speak english?"

One commander nodded and said with a heavy accent "I do." I smiled and said "Tell your friends that as of this moment, you four are our prisoners." He replied "Please repeat?" I got up "Oh for fuck sake." I then spoke in a loud and slow voice "you four are prisoners. Don't worry. As of right now, no harm will come to any of you as long as you follow our orders." I said to snotlout "if they try to fight back, or if they attack one of us or or do anything violent, tell me immediately." He nodded and and said "will do."

Just as I turned, I heard a gunshot go off, and I felt the ball go whizzing by my ear. I turned with my gun pointed at the youngest commander. He dropped the gun and put his hands up. "Okay who's the lazy fucker who didn't do a through check for weapons?!" no one said anything. "Don't make me have everyone start doing a ridiculous amount of pushups."

one guy shyly stepped forward and said "It was me captain." I wound back and punched him across the face, sending him sprawling. "Get your dumbass up!" he scrambled to his feet and stood in front of me with his lip busted wide open and a tooth missing. I pistol whipped him across the face, making him go flying and landing on the deck, he coughed and spat out a few teeth and slowly got to his feet. When he turned to me, he had a large gash on his nose, he was bleeding from his eyebrow, and he was shakey on his feet. "Next time, I won't stop! You nearly got one of us killed. Now get get your ass up, stop bleeding on the deck of my fucking ship, get your ass patched up and get into into the water with a diving bell and start hauling up fucking cannons!" he stumbled but took off running below deck.

I drew another pistol from my waist belt and cocked it and pointed it at a more ones head and said "check them thoroughly for weapons." several crew members stepped forward and started patting them down. As it turned out, each of them had a small pistol on them. When the guy who didn't do do a thorough check for weapons came back on deck, I grabbed him and said "look and this sailor. What are these?!" he replied in a frightened voice "Three pistols." "Yes one found on each of them. You had one job… ONE FUCKING JOB!" he shrunk back and said "I'm sorry captain." I replied "Report to Blackbeard now." He nodded and two men stepped forward to bring him to black beard.

I said to myself as I walked toward the Captain's quarters "I need rest"

When u walked in, hiccup asked "Everything alright out there?" I nodded and said "Yeah. Is there an island nearby where I can extract information from the commanders using methods methods I know you don't permit on berk?" Hiccup nodded and said "One of our former enemies turned most trusted allies is chief of Berserker island. His name is dagur." I smiled and nodded and asked "Dagur as in Dagur the deranged? Son of Oswald the agreeable?" They both nodded and said "The one and only." I smiled evilly and asked "Astrid, do you think you would be able to write me a letter, granting granting me safe passage to berserker island and an audience with Dagur?"

She nodded and said "Way ahead of you. I already sent the message and dagur has already responded with a letter granting you see passage." I smiled and asked what's the fastest way there?" "fly straight straight out of the pier. You can't miss their island" "Thanks. Do you think snotlout would be able to fly myself and the four commanders to berserker island?" Astrid replied "I wouldn't ride hook dang for that long. He has a bad habit now of catching fire. Storm fly and I can easily make make the trip."

I smiled and asked "Shall we leave at first light tomorrow?" she nodded and I said "Perfect."

I then got out a large pile of furs furs and said "Here astrid, you can sleep on this or my hammock. I'm sorry it's not a large, comfy bed, but it's the best I can do." Astrid smirked and replied "I've been sleeping in a chair the past four months, you really think I'm gonna be fussy on whether I sleep in a hammock or on a pile of furs?" I giggled and said "Sorry, I just know your not leaving hiccups side tonight, and I'm gonna go sleep with my dragon."

With that, I walked out the door, went back to the island, and found grainne awake, but not with the other dragons. "What's wrong girl? Your wing hurting?" she shook her head and asked "Just miss me?" she chirped and I said "Let's try and get some sleep.


End file.
